La douleur d'aimé
by Myamora Malfoy
Summary: Narcissa 16 ans, Remus 13…Narcissa est promise, et Remus trop jeune, Elle froide et cruelle, lui serviable et loyal, elle a Serpentard et lui a Gryffondor…et l’autre qui découvre qu’il est aux garçon..Fic rating M ou NC-17...
1. Une autre journée Amer Narc' Part

Voilà je suis dans une phase de création! Et j'ai décidé de vous en faire profité!

Résumé : Narcissa 16 ans, Remus 13…Narcissa est promise, et Remus trop jeune, Elle froide et cruelle, lui serviable et loyal, elle a Serpentard et lui a Gryffondor…et l'autre qui découvre qu'il est aux garçon

Disclaimer : Aucun de ces charmants personnage m'appartient!

Concepte : Un chapitre vu par Narcissa, l'autre par Remus et l'autre par Severus, ainsi de suite….le tout écrit à la première personne

Pairing : Narcissa/Lucius, Remus/ Narcissa ( pas vraiment mais bon…) et Remus/Severus( pas vraiment non plus mais bon…..

Rating : 'R' qui va sûrement frôler le NC-17…( AH! Ce cher Lucius toujours la pour faire monter le rating…) mais on le dit pas que j'ai mit ma fic pg-13 pour cause publicitaire…..

Bon ces ma premières fic qui se déroule au temps des maraudeurs…première fic que j'exploite Mumus, donc vos commentaire serait apprécier sur l'idée de la fic….ou tout simplement sur la fic!

Chapitre 1 : Une autre journée amer (Narcissa's part)

Que le lac peut être paisible sous se soleil brillant. Comme j'aimerais que ce soleil brille dans mon cœur trop froid. Pourtant il n'a pas toujours été comme sa. On m'oblige à me fiancé à l'être le plus ignoble que je connais! Sans même me demandé mon avis!Et j'en souffre! Aucun garçon maintenant ne peut me regarder! Je ne peut même plus parler à qui que j'ai envie! Comme hier soir, il m' a giflé de toute ses forces tout simplement parce qu'il trouvait que j'étais trop belle! Et que maintenant, je devais juste bien paraître point! On me reproche de ne plus être la même, d'être devenu refermé sur moi-même.

Mon bras…j'y touche et je le sens encore brûlé, oui pour l'honneur de ma famille! Mais mon honneur à moi on en fait quoi! Ah non…j'Ai les larmes qui montent aux yeux. Pas pleuré, je suis de marbre, je suis de glace…je suis une Black et bientôt officiellement une Malefoy, je n'ai pas le droit de pleuré.

Comme ils sont chanceux. Ces quatre petits gryffondor qui '' s'amusent '' avec le petit et frêle Severus, il ne connaisse rien encore au monde des adultes, sauf peut-être mon cousin Sirius. Bizarre un seul ne semble pas prendre par à cette partie de ''plaisir''. Il écrit paisiblement l'air rêveur. Bon Lucius…je peux sentir son haleine, son type de baiser trop possessif qu'il me donne sur la tempe. Je me tourne vers lui et lui souris, comme si cela était naturelle, mais tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est de lui foutre mon poing sur sa jolie gueule blonde!

Complètement ridicule! Il regarde toute les filles…et moi je suis quoi la potiche de décoration…reste froide 'Cissa, car tu risques encore d'attiré les coups. Bon il se lève que veut-il…

-Vient, on rentre! De ce ton presque amical, mais qui reste tout de même froid.

Normalement un amoureux vous tiens par la main. Pas le miens, il me tient le poignet. C'est fou comme je le hais, mais en même temps je l'adore! Je l'adore car j'aimerais qu'il m'aime, seulement est-il capable d'aimer??

AILLE! Ilme sert le poignet trop fort.

-Aller avance plus rapidement, tu traînes! Me dit-il de sa voix autoritaire.

Il me tire presque, m'emmenant à la salle commune. Elle est presque vide, du au beau temps du mois de septembre, il n'y a que quelque première…

Lucius m'emmène dans sa chambre de préfet…je sais très bien ce qui m'attends! Cela ne sert à rien de résisté je me ferais plus mal que d'autre chose. Il m'embrasse dans le cou.

Mmmmmm

Dieux que c'est bon, Cette sensation de chaleur que sa me procure, les frissons que cela me donne….

Il baisse ses pantalons…Et oui Narcissa, tu le sais bien, les plaisirs de Monsieur avant les tiens…

Me voilà encore à genoux, comme une putain, à sucer son immense membre masculin.

TOC TOC TOC

Cela me réjouit presque…Je me relève le plus vite possible et arrange mes cheveux rapidement, tandis que Lucius remonte son pantalon et va ouvrir. C'est notre cher directeur de maison qui lui fait signe de venir. Je me retrouve encore une fois seule. Mais je commence tranquillement à m'habitué…voilà à quoi ma vie est dédié, répondre aux ordres du maître, faire la potiche, et a jouer la poule de service tout en étant mère et femme…Adieux mes rêves d'enfance, d'être medicomage en chef…Adieux la vie de princesse rêvé, Adieux conte de fée….Adieux jour de soleil et bienvenue jour amer…

Fin de mon premier chapitre, donc des revews s'il vous plait, c'est ma première fic dans le temps des maraudeurs…et je veux votre avis…ensuite je veux savoir comment vous trouvez le concepte!

Donc revew SILouplait!!!!!!

Prochain chapitre : La vision de Mumus….


	2. Une autre journée amer Lupin Part'S

Bonjour! Voilà, voilà j'arrive avec l'autre parti, celle de Remus! Et après sa sera celle de Severus….

Réponse au review :

Alician et Mike: 00 Sa c'est une review! Cool, in, original et branché! Mais la suite elle est plus bas, j'espère que vous allez aimer! Et me renvoyer une autre review aussi cool et branché:P

Lousya : J'adore écrire sur les Malefoy…justement parce que Rowling les montre froid, ce qui laisse l'Imagination faire ce qu'il veut d'eux…Et puis Narcissa il y a plusieurs façons de la voir. Il y a la soumise qui fais tous ce que Lucius dit, Il y a la femme de tête, La femme torturé mais qui ne le quitte pas car elle l'aime, Ensuite il y a la torturé, qui reste pour ne pas laisser Drago seul….bref les Malefoys que d'histoire! Merci! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira!

Ange Jedusor : Marci! Désolée pour le retard!

Sara Black : Merci d'apprécier l'originalité! J'espère que la suite te donneras une meilleure idée!

Résumé : Narcissa 16 ans, Remus 13…Narcissa est promise, et Remus trop jeune, Elle froide et cruelle, lui serviable et loyal, elle a Serpentard et lui a Gryffondor…et l'autre qui découvre qu'il est aux garçon

Disclaimer : Aucun de ces charmants personnage m'appartient!

Concepte : Un chapitre vu par Narcissa, l'autre par Remus et l'autre par Severus, ainsi de suite….le tout écrit à la première personne

Pairing : Narcissa/Lucius, Remus/ Narcissa ( pas vraiment mais bon…) et Remus/Severus( pas vraiment non plus mais bon…..

Rating : 'R' qui va sûrement frôler le NC-17…( AH! Ce cher Lucius toujours la pour faire monter le rating…) mais on le dit pas que j'ai mit ma fic pg-13 pour cause publicitaire…..

Bon ces ma premières fic qui se déroule au temps des maraudeurs…première fic que j'exploite Mumus, donc vos commentaire serait apprécier sur l'idée de la fic….ou tout simplement sur la fic!

Donc nous sommes toujours dans le chapitre 1 mais voici la partie de Remus!

Chapitre 1

Une autre journée Amer Remus Part's

Comme elle est belle! Ses cheveux blond, dont chaque filament doré brille au soleil. Elle fixe le lac. Je me demande ce à quoi elle pense…fort probablement à son mariage prochain avec l'ignoble Lucius! Elle ne le mérite pas, pas elle! Elle va mourir à petit feu! C'est un gâchis…elle mérite mieux, non pas moi, sûrement pas Je lui ferais du mla moi aussi…avec mon secret! Et en plus je suis trop jeune! J'ai 13 ans et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'en avoir 30! Ce n'est pas comme James et Sirus!

Mais qu' est-ce qu'ils font encore ces deux imb.ciles1 Ils sont encore après Rogue…mais quand est-ce qu'ils vont lui foutre la paix! C'est carrément enfantin…

C'est bon les gars lâché-le! Dis-je entre 2 lignes de mon devoir de métamorphose.

Mais bien-sûre il ne le lâche pas et continue de le mal traité! Pauvre Severus Rogue, trop grand pour son bien, disproportionner et à Serpentard, la vie ne l'a vraiment pas chéri! A puis qu'ils continuent, je ne veux plus me mêler à sa! J'aime mieux me concentré sur les traits parfait de la sirène sur le bord du lac. Belle Narcissa, tel Narcisse tu te tiens sur le bord du lac… et une mauvaise âme t'accompagne. Te voilà maintenant avec Lucius. Je vois ton regard crier AU SECOUR! Je les vois maintenant douloureux….sans étoile, sans éclat et tu n'es même pas encore marié!

Mon dieux qu'il te surprotège! Il pense peut-être qu'on ne le voit pas qu'il te tient par le poignet! Je te jure Narcissa que moi, je ne te ferai pas de mal comme sa…tu souffrirais mais moin!

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui fait quand ils sont seul…mais sûrement pas du bien!

Oooooooo Lupin s'est fait hypnotisé par la vipère du méchant Serpentard, lance Black

Ou peut-être que c'est le gros serpent qui l'interesse?

Black et Potter toujours en train de blaguer, mais je garde mon calme et rit de leur blague.

Et vous, vous avez pas un travail de potion à terminer?

Et voilà, ils bredouillent, ne ils ne le savent plus, et finalement cour vers la salle commune terminer leur devoir, ou plutôt copier sur les miens.

Moi je reste, et j'attends de voir, si la déesse en qui je crois ressortiras pour exaucer mon vœux…

Voilà c'était la partit de Lupin! Si vous m'envoyez des reviews je vous promet la suite! Avec la partie de Severus qui aime Lupin!

Et je tiens a vous rappelez que c'est ma première fic au temps des marauders, et première fic ou que j'exploite Lupin!


End file.
